


Drunk Dwarves

by rowing_away



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowing_away/pseuds/rowing_away
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/4307.html?thread=8185555) Everyone thinks Aidan will be either an embarrassing drunk or flirty drunk so they test that theory. Turns out he’s a cuddly and clingy drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Dwarves

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my blog >http://rowing-away.tumblr.com/post/43871475323/finally-filled-another-prompt-original

“I wonder what type of drunk Aidan would be,” James said suddenly.

Everybody turned to look at him with variations of confused faces. It’s a good thing Aidan wasn’t with them at the time. He was busy reciting his lines in one of the other tents with Peter. If he heard what James said he’d probably pop a blood vessel.

“You seem to have thought about this before.” Graham said suspiciously.

“Well I think it’s cute!” Adam chimed in. “I bet he’s the type that would get all clumsy and blurt out his darkest secrets.” He giggled.

Graham rolled his eyes at the younger actor. “This is silly.”

Richard leaned back in his chair, sipping at his drink. “Maybe he’s the flirty type.” He said.

Dean raised his eyebrows at him. Richard scoffed at him.

“What? Don’t look at me like that. He’s young, and besides, haven’t you seen any of his movies? Or his television show, for that matter? They can be quite sexual.”

Understanding passed over Dean’s face. “Well, when you put it like that…”

“What are you guys talking about?” Martin asked as he walked in. He seated himself into a nearby chair with a mug of tea. 

 “What Aidan might be like if he got hammered.” Adam replied.

Martin wrinkled his nose. “Who cares?” he said dryly.

“These people seem to care.” Graham said.

Dean propped his forearms on his elbows. “Why don’t we try and see?” he said.

“Why Dean-o,” James said with a mischievous grin, “Are you suggesting that we get Aidan absolutely sloshed?”

 Dean shrugged. “Why not? It could be fun.”

James winked at him. “I like the way you think.”

“When do we do it then?” Adam asked. He was already visibly excited at the prospect.

“Let’s ask him later, see if he’s got any free time. Offer him to come to the pub with us for a round of drinks, and we’ll soon have our results.” James plotted.

“I’m not going to be involved in this.” Martin said.

“I’ll come, if only to keep an eye on the lot of you,” Graham said, but really he was in it for the possible blackmail material.

“Okay, why not.” Richard said.

“All right, lads,” James said, rubbing his hands together evilly. “We’ve got ourselves a right good plan.”

—

Turns out, Aidan was free that night. He readily accepted when the group offered him out for drinks.

The group was talking amongst themselves and laughing heartily by the time they walked into the pub, joking and poking fun with each other. They took the row of empty seats at the bar, and soon they were all calling out their orders.

The first round of drinks passed quickly, and no one hesitated to participate in a second, third, fourth, and even a fifth.

James was strategically taking shots, wanting to get plenty buzzed, but not too drunk to miss Aidan’s reaction to excessive alcohol intake.

Speaking of which, the Irish man was flushed red with inebriation, reduced to a giggly slumped figure in his seat.

Adam had his phone at the ready, waiting for opportunities to take embarrassingly adorable pictures of Aidan. Graham leaned over his shoulder as he snapped pictures, laughing with amusement as he saw the photos.

Aidan’s head lolled onto Dean’s shoulder lazily, and he practically purred with content as he nuzzled at the man’s neck. Dean chuckled at the affection, running his fingers through Aidan’s curly dark hair.

Richard threw his head back in laughter at the sight, and once he calmed himself down he took out his phone to get a picture of the two.

“Aidan,” Richard cooed, trailing his fingers up Aidan’s arm. Aidan looked over at him sleepily, immediately turning to him as Richard scratched at the back of his neck. Aidan turned to jelly under his fingers, leaning towards him expectantly.

Soon his head was in the other man’s lap, and Richard massaged his scalp expertly, Aidan smiling softly up at him and petting his denim-covered knee.

Adam was taking pictures the whole entire time. Graham was laughing as they developed on the screen, telling him to send them to his phone later.

James just leaned onto the bar and just watched them all, and he smiled to himself as he said, “Ah, so it appears that Aidan is a _cuddly_ drunk, after all. I’m sure we can take advantage of that fact again at a later date.” And then he drank his last shot.


End file.
